


Hold On

by englishghosts



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishghosts/pseuds/englishghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their hands still fit together perfectly, and it still feels safe and comforting, and home like it used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Tag 7 at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.

It isn't until they're almost in the classroom that Emma considers the implications of walking through the school holding Audrey's hand. They've done it a thousand times before, as children do, and it was just like that, wasn't it? Their hands still fit together perfectly, and it still feels safe and comforting, and _home_ like it used to.

Audrey asks her one more time if she's good before letting go, and Emma doesn't want her to. It's stupid, but her hand seems empty, her fingers itch to hold on. She doesn't, though, takes her seat, and ignores the hollow feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://englishghosts.tumblr.com) .


End file.
